Sweet Dreams
by rhiwe
Summary: Blair has trouble sleeping sometimes. And when she does, she knows exactly who to think of. Very few mentions of NB, and is majorly CB!


There were nights when Blair Waldorf couldn't sleep. On those nights, when her thoughts became too much, and her desires overwhelmed her, she would sigh and get out of her bed. She would walk over to her dresser and pull out two items that always eased her mind—taking her back to a place where things were much easier to deal with.

She would slide the silk slip over her head, remembering how it had felt when he had slid it off her in the back of his limo. She would clasp the necklace around her neck, remembering how he had placed it ever so gently there before, after admitting to her that he felt a fluttering mass of butterflies in his stomach because of her.

She would smile at the memories, feeling a slight tinge of remorse because she was with Nate now. But Nate wasn't here right at this moment. Because if he were, Blair wouldn't need to do what she was doing now. He would be her distraction.

Although, if she was completely honest with herself, there was not a thing in the world that could distract her mind from Chuck Bass. Even if she was with Nate, kissing him, making love with him, Chuck was there, lingering in her darkest thoughts. But Nate wasn't here now. So Blair did what she knew would ease her mind, if only for the moment. She got back into bed and closed her eyes.

_**Every night I rush to my bed**_

_**With hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you when I close my eyes**_

_**I'm going outta my head**_

_**Lost in a fairytale**_

_**Can you hold my hands and be my guide?**_

She saw herself dancing for him (yes, for him, because she knew who was there in the audience, watching her every move, and appreciating it) at Victrola, and her body tensed in anticipation of what followed.

_**Clouds filled with stars cover your skies**_

_**And I hope it rains**_

_**You're the perfect lullaby**_

_**What kind of dream is this?**_

"_You were amazing up there," Chuck said, his voice sounding more seductive to Blair than usual. Maybe it was the intimacy they shared, being in his limo, after he had watched her dance suggestively._

_Blair couldn't stop herself. She leaned closer and kissed him. A part of her had wondered what it would feel like to kiss Chuck Bass. After all, he was notorious for his "skills" with women. And she thought, no, she knew he would make her feel like a woman. He appreciated her more than Nate ever had, and he saw her as more than just a bitchy girlfriend of God-knows-how-long._

_Chuck pulled back. "You sure?" _

_Blair met his gaze, unwavering. No words were needed. Now was not the time for that. She kissed him again, and this time, it was with a passion and fervor that Chuck was not expecting. _

_**You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**_

_**Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you**_

_**(Turn the lights on!)**_

_**Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**_

_**Somebody pinch me, your loves to good to be true**_

_**(Turn the lights on!)**_

_Their bodies were pressed together, desire threatening their control. It was something they would come to enjoy about each other, testing that control. Blair sighed as he kissed his way down her neck, pulling her onto his lap to straddle him. She felt his erection as she pressed even closer, and relished in the fact that she made him feel that way. Her fingers removed his bowtie, and worked the buttons of his shirt loose. _

_Chuck kissed her again and again, almost rendering her senseless with the feelings of electricity coursing between them. She pushed his jacket and shirt off together, her hands feeling his bare skin for the first time. She explored his chest, surprised by his athletic body._

_Chuck's hands were seemingly everywhere. She felt him push the hem of her slip up, his fingers easing under the edges of her stockings, peeling them down her thighs. He shifted, moving her underneath him, lying down on the seat of the limo._

_**My guilty pleasure I ain't goin nowhere**_

_**Baby, long as you're here**_

_**I'll be floating on air cause you're my, you're my....**_

_**You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**_

_**Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you**_

_Blair fumbled slightly with his belt, finally easing it off and working on the buttons of his pants. His hands stopped hers, as he threaded his fingers through hers, and brought them over their heads as he captured her mouth for another soul-shattering kiss. Blair, in eager anticipation, arched up against him, wrapping her now-stocking-free legs around him, making it clear what she wanted._

_Chuck released her hands, and smoothly slid the slip over her head, leaving her clad in her silk thong and her pearls. She felt a little embarrassed, knowing Chuck had seen many gorgeous women naked, but the feeling completely went away when she saw his eyes admire her body, and the heat between them increased. She pulled him back down, for the first time feeling his bare chest crushed against hers. It felt…amazing._

_She sat up, pushing him back into a sitting position and straddled him again. His arms encircled her, and she rubbed herself against his erection, still constrained in his pants. Her hands undid his pants, and finally wrapped around his penis, causing Chuck to groan against her breasts. He lavished attention to her nipples, causing little bursts of pleasure to cause her wetness to increase._

_Her thong was pulled off, along with Chuck's pants, and she again found herself underneath him. Their mouths met again, as his fingers deftly caressed her clit. She mewled in pleasure, and gasped when he slid them inside her. She clenched around them, and he slowly worked her, bringing her to a peak she had not been aware of. After her orgasm, he slipped a condom on, and gently eased his way into her._

_**I mention you when I say my prayers**_

_**I wrap you around all of my thoughts**_

_**Boy, you're my temporary high**_

_**I wish that when I wake up you're there**_

_**To wrap your arms around me for real and tell me you'll stay by side**_

_Blair gasped, and Chuck stilled, knowing that, although she would be more relaxed after her orgasm, it still was painful. However, Blair refused to feel the pain. She wrapped her legs around Chuck's hips, and moved against him, unsure of what to do, but knowing that she wanted him inside her._

_Chuck again began moving, and eventually Blair felt no pain whatsoever. In fact, it felt…good. Damn good. Their bodies found a rhythm, their hands roaming and caressing, eliciting gasps of delight and groans of pleasure. _

_Blair tightened around him, reaching her orgasm again, and Chuck finally released his own. They collapsed against each other, breathing heavily, their bodies slick with sweat and lust. _

_**Clouds filled with stars cover the skies**_

_**And I hope it rains**_

_**You're the perfect lullaby**_

_**What kind of dream is this?**_

Blair smiled as she relaxed in bed, her body feeling much better after dreaming of Chuck. The part of her that told her to feel guilty for dreaming of another man was blocked out, as she let her mind fantasize, instead of remembering this time.

Blair pictured herself in the summertime. The heat and humidity of the Hampton's was the perfect setting for an encounter with Chuck. Not that it was necessary; they created enough heat between them. But regardless, that is where her mind wandered.

_She walked through the garden, knowing it was late at night, and since she wasn't out anywhere, she should at least get some rest. She was startled by a shadow in front of her, before she realized who it was._

"_It's a bit late for an evening stroll, don't you think, Waldorf?" Chuck asked, as he leaned against a tree, nonchalantly letting his gaze roam over her body._

"_Nice to see you too, Bass. Shouldn't you be out somewhere, looking for your next conquest?" She snarked at him, baiting him for another round of their banter._

"_Now, now, is that jealousy I sense? You should know better, Blair," Chuck replied, closing the distance between them. He pulled Blair's body against his, and her arms, seemingly having a will of their own, reached up around his neck, pulling his head down to hers._

_Before they kissed, she whispered, "Shut up, Bass."_

_They kissed, tongues tangling, teeth nipping, mouths sucking, and the kiss alone was enough to make Blair slightly weak in the knees. Chuck whirled her around and pressed her against the tree he had been leaning against._

_**You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**_

_**Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you**_

_**(Turn the lights on!)**_

_**Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**_

_**Somebody pinch me, your loves to good to be true**_

_**(Turn the lights on!)**_

_She let her head fall back as he kissed down the column of her throat, knowing all the right spots to touch, as his hands worked their way up her bare thighs. She reached between them, reaching for the hem of his shirt, pulling it up over his head. He unzipped her dress, and it feel to the ground between them softly, without a sound. He was surprised, pleasantly, to find her naked._

"_No La Perla's Waldorf? What's gotten into you?" He asked, as he pressed against her soft, naked form._

_Blair laughed softly, "Hopefully, you." She crushed her mouth against his, and he lowered them onto the ground, as Blair undid the button and zipper of his shorts, removing them quickly. She straddled him as he lay in the cool grass. The moonlight shone, illuminating their skin as she sank down on him with a sigh of satisfaction._

_**My guilty pleasure I ain't goin nowhere**_

_**Baby, long as you're here**_

_**I'll be floating on air cause you're my, you're my....**_

_**You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**_

_**Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you**_

_Their bodies found their perfect rhythm easily, and Blair clenched her thighs tighter against his hips as she rode him. They came together, sighing and moaning, and she relaxed against him. He pulled her down to lay next to him, their legs tangled, and he kissed her softly, differently from before…_

Blair ended her dreams there. She didn't want to think about Chuck in any way other than some kind of sexual fantasy that would not go away. So she closed her eyes again and slid into a perfect, dreamless sleep…knowing that there would be another night soon, when she wouldn't be able to sleep, and would have to find her own sweet dreams.

_**You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**_

_**Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you**_

_**(Turn the lights on!)**_

_**Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**_

_**Somebody pinch me, your loves to good to be true**_

_**(Turn the lights on!)**_

_**My guilty pleasure I ain't goin nowhere**_

_**Baby, long as you're here**_

_**I'll be floating on air cause you're my, you're my....**_

_**You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare**_

_**Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you**_

A/N: I don't own Gossip Girl, or the song "Sweet Dreams" by Beyonce. I hope you enjoyed reading this. Every time I hear this song I think of Chuck and Blair…and this is what came out. This is my first time writing GG Fanfiction, so be gentle please 


End file.
